


Agree to Disagree

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the episode JSS of The Walking Dead (airdate 10.18.15) and mentions of violence (TWD is about the zombie apocalypse so it is inherently violent). </p>
<p>Aiba and Jun have a Walking Dead date night and have fun analyzing the characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a throwaway twitter conversation about how awesome of a guest Aiba would be on Talking Dead. Thanks to Kuripaaan for the read through and TWD analysis chat we have every week.

Aiba grabbed the box of senbei crackers and settled in beside Jun on his couch. He’d been looking forward to this all week and it was a stroke of luck that he and Jun had the night off together. They’d been trading texts all week about what the horn at the end of the last episode had meant, and still couldn’t agree about what it meant. Aiba had his own theories (The Wolves), but Jun was convinced that it was Deanna turning against the group. He’d been trying to convince Aiba that after Reg’s death she had become despondent and couldn’t see the value in living anymore. Gabriel of course was in the background feeding her grief with words of a lost hope in a God that was harder to find in this new world than ever before.

“Are you ready?” Jun asked gesturing towards his laptop.

Aiba had been mildly surprised when Jun hadn’t hooked the laptop up to his TV like usual, but since they’d had filming earlier and Jun had to do the chin in Cliff Climb he supposed he was just too tired to drag out the cord tonight. Aiba gave one last wiggle to make sure he was as comfortable as possible before nodding his affirmative and popping a cracker into his mouth.

“If you plan to crunch in my ear the entire time we’re watching this, I will kick you out,” Jun warned giving him a playful nudge in his side.

Aiba let out a breathy giggle and hushed Jun, “Shh, you’re going to make us miss it!”

Jun huffed, but quieted down as he reached forward and grabbed his laptop off the table and pulled up his web browser.

“Hey,” Aiba said thoughtfully as he watched Jun typing, “Don’t we usually watch this on Wednesdays?”

Jun gave him a quick grin and gestured towards the screen, “this is one of the fansites I visit—they post theories and episode breakdowns and they do subtitles a day after it airs in America. Sometimes it doesn’t really make sense, but it beats having to wait an extra day.”

Aiba laughed, “Look at you MatsuJun, a regular pirate.”

“I buy the blurays when they’re released,” Jun protested as he clicked the link for the newest episode. “Now shut up, it’s about to start!”

When Enid was shut in the car watching the walkers eating her parents, Aiba reached over and squeezed Jun’s forearm. Jun winced in pain, then gently moved Aiba’s hand down to his own so that he could squeeze back in reassurance. They both physically recoiled from the screen as she ate the turtle and just kept walking.

“I think I might be done with these,” Aiba muttered as he put the box of crackers back on the coffee table.

Jun grinned at him.

When the attack on Alexandria started Aiba screamed “oh shit!” and thumped his hand down on Jun’s thigh so hard he was convinced it was going to bruise. Jun rubbed the spot, and grabbed Aiba’s arm.

“It’s the wolves! Oh my god, where is Rick??” Jun looked at Aiba, his eyes wide.

“I don’t know, but Carol is about to kick some ass,” Aiba replied.

As the attack unfolded, Jun was nearly vibrating with excitement. “It was Enid, she led The Wolves there! She’s in on it!”

“No, she’s just sad because her parents got eaten in front of her! She just doesn’t know how to be with people anymore!” Aiba shot back. He shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back on his neck a little. His neck was starting to hurt from having to lean slightly to see the screen on Jun’s lap.

“Are you high? She was completely calm the entire time!” Jun was staring at him incredulously.

“So was Carl though, and you’re not saying he’s a Wolf.” Aiba shifted again and scooted a little closer to Jun on the couch.

“We know Carl, he is obviously not a Wolf!” Jun ended the argument and shifted the laptop so it was resting half on his lap and half on Aiba’s so they could both see properly.

Aiba gave him a soft smile as he pressed play.

As the chaos continued, Aiba found himself leaning more heavily against Jun and enjoying the way Jun reacted to the show. They’d only been able to watch a couple of episodes together before, but he found himself trying to figure out how to make this a permanent thing.

“Seriously, Morgan? You cannot let him go! Forget your principles, these people need to die!”

Aiba giggled at the ferocity of Jun’s words then stared at him in horror at the next.

“What if he’s a Wolf?” Jun asked curiously.

Aiba slapped his hand over Jun’s mouth stopping him from continuing. “Now are you high?” Aiba asked him. “Morgan refuses to kill people, so how could he be part of them?”

Jun blinked at him, eyes wide, and Aiba realized exactly what he’d done. He knew Jun’s aversion to people invading his space without permission, but surely since he was practically in Jun’s lap at this point he wouldn’t be too mad at his hand on his mouth. He giggled nervously and gave Jun a winning smile.

Jun shot an eyebrow up and reached up slowly to pull Aiba’s hand down from over his mouth. “Next time you try that I will bite you,” he told Aiba calmly.

Aiba laughed and gave Jun a grin.

“Your blind defense of Morgan is ridiculous. The last time we saw him he had booby-trapped an entire town to keep walkers out and he very nearly took Rick out. Something happened to him and if you don’t see that you’re crazy.” Jun explained slowly.

Aiba shook his head, “You’re wrong. Morgan changed—whoever he met helped him see that and it was definitely not The Wolves!”

“Whatever, we’ll just agree to disagree for now. Let’s just finish this episode,” Jun said settling back against Aiba and pressing the spacebar.

They watched as Morgan and Carol come together and then separate when their views on killing forced them to choose sides. Jun tried his best to use this as proof that Morgan is working with the intruders, but Aiba shushed him and told him to keep watching.

Aiba let out a small distressed noise when Aaron finds his backpack—full of photos he had taken of Alexandria with one of The Wolves lying dead in the street. “Ohh noo, he can’t be responsible for this,” Aiba said anxiously and chewed his bottom lip.

Jun slung an arm around Aiba and gave him a gentle squeeze.

They watched together as the battle finally winds down and are thankful none of the main cast members have died in this episode—Aiba had confessed to Jun that he actually teared up when Noah died the previous season.

“That was intense,” Jun said meaningfully as the video stops. He rested his head on Aiba’s shoulder in the silence.

Aiba nodded his agreement, the tips of his hair tickling Jun’s cheek. “And Morgan finally killed that guy so it looks like he’s in the clear.”

Jun snorted at that logic, but let it slide. “I still think Enid was in on it—she conveniently left when The Wolves did.”

“She just hates seeing people she cares about die!” Aiba protested.

“She doesn’t care about anyone there—well Carl maybe, but that’s just because he’s the most competent boy her age she has met.”

“That’s so unromantic! They’re star-crossed, destined to love in a world that won’t let them. It’s tragic is what it is,” Aiba declared and shrugged Jun off his shoulder so he can look at him properly.

“You’re too romantic. They are not going to find love in the apocalypse, you idiot,” Jun replied whacking Aiba softly on the side of his head.

“Hey,” Aiba protested through a giggle. “You’re so mean to me!”

“You deserve it though,” Jun laughed in response. “You want everyone to have their happy ending and sometimes it can’t happen, especially in the zombie apocalyp—”

Aiba leaned in and pressed his lips to Jun’s effectively silencing him with a kiss this time. He felt Jun stiffen in surprise, then grin as he slid his mouth against Aiba’s.

They definitely agreed to disagree that night.

****  
  



End file.
